See You Again
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai terpaksa berpisah. YunJae fanfict. Review and Flame diijinkan. Fanfict terakhir sebelum hiatus. Gomawo untuk selama ini.


**See You Again**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

**xxx**

**Pairing :: **YunJae.

**Casts :: **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others.

**Disclaimer ::** They're not mine.

**Warning ::** Yaoi, OOC, some typo(s).

Enjoy!

**xxx**

Seoul, 2016

'Duarr!'

'Duarr!'

'Dorr!'

Kesunyian malam itu dirusak oleh suara ledakan bom. Terlihat beberapa kali warna merah terang dari api bom itu membayang di langit malam. Seorang pemuda tampak meringkuk di atas kasur berukuran _king size_. Selimut tebal miliknya ia hampirkan ke seluruh tubuh dan bantal yang ia tekankan pada kupingnya. Suara bom-bom yang dijatuhkan tentara musuh benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Tubuh ringkihnya gemetar, tangannya yang kurus mencengkeram erat selimutnya.

Perlahan ia membuka mata besarnya yang basah karena air mata. Hatinya begitu miris mendapati bahwa hanya dirinya yang berada di kasur itu. Di malam yang mencekam betapa ia ingin merapatkan diri pada dada suaminya yang hangat. Namun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, suaminya adalah seorang ilmuwan pembuat senjata biologi yang jasanya pasti sangat dibutuhkan oleh pemerintah Korsel. Dan disanalah suaminya berada, di laboratorium.

Reflek ia memekik pelan ketika suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran. Air mata yang sempat kering kini kembali mengalir deras. Namun ia hanya seorang diri disana, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan rasa takutnya kecuali selimut tebalnya itu. Yang mampu dia lakukan hanyalah merapal nama sang suami, berharap suaminya mendengar dan memeluknya.

"Y-Yunho... Yunho... Yunho..."

.

.

.

Matahari menyingsing. Mengusir kegelapan yang selama beberapa jam sempat menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Pemuda itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya supaya udara bisa masuk. Tapi jangan pernah berharap udara segar yang akan masuk, sudah seminggu ini tidak ada lagi udara segar layaknya pagi hari. Yang ada hanyalah bau mesiu dan bau asap yang tercium samar.

Pemuda berwajah cantik itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tetangganya keluar dengan koper-koper bersama mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menyadari tatapan pemuda itu dan memberinya salam, "_Annyeong_ Jaejoong _oppa_."

Pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu hanya mengangguk, "Kalian mau kemana Taeyeon-_ah_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku dan anakku, Seohyun, memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Kami akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku di Gyeonggi. Seoul sudah tidak aman," jelas wanita cantik itu, "Kau pun juga harus pergi dari sini Jaejoong _oppa_."

Jaejoong hanya memasang senyum, "_Ne_, mungkin lain kali."

Taeyeon mengangguk, tangannya menggandeng tangan anak perempuannya yang baru berusia lima tahun itu pergi dari sana. Jaejoong hanya memandang hingga punggung Taeyeon dan putrinya tidak terlihat lagi.

'Seoul sudah tidak aman.' Perkataan Taeyeon membekas dalam benaknya. Pemuda itu mendecih. Kalau sudah perang mana ada tempat yang aman, batinnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya terjadi. Peperangan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Peperangan itulah yang membuat suaminya Jung Yunho terus menerus berada di laboratorium untuk meracik senjata biologi.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Dia tahu kalau Seoul sudah bukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman lagi. Dia juga mendengar kalau bagian pinggir kota Seoul sudah diduduki oleh tentara Korea Utara. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain. Di dunia ini ia hanya sebatang kara. Hanya Yunho yang dia punya. Jaejoong berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan di sudut kota Cheongju. Dia tidak kenal siapa orang tua dan siapa keluarganya. Bertemu dengan Yunho dan akhirnya menikah meski mendapat begitu banyak cibiran adalah hal terindah yang Jaejoong alami.

Keluarga Yunho sendiri berada jauh di Amerika sana. Namun mereka tidak lagi menganggap Yunho sebagai bagian dari keluarga Jung. Keputusan Yunho menikahi Jaejoong yang notabenenya seorang pemuda membuatnya terusir dari keluarga itu. Meski begitu Yunho sama sekali tidak menyesal. Menikah dengan Jaejoong yang dicintainya meski membuatnya terusir, seribu kali lebih baik dari pada ia menikah dengan Im Yoona, gadis terpelajar yang orang tuanya jodohkan padanya namun tidak ia cintai.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko sayur terdekat. Suasana lengang dan sepi yang ia dapatkan sepanjang perjalanannya. Hanya beberapa kali Jaejoong berpapasan dengan wanita-wanita yang memilih bertahan menunggu suami mereka pulang berperang.

Ya, seluruh pria di seluruh Korea Selatan memang tengah berperang sekarang. Kalaupun tidak berada di medan perang, mereka berada di tempat lain. Seperti Yunho yang berada di laboratoriumnya. Seharusnya Jaejoong pun tidak berada di sini, semestinya ia berada di medan perang mengingat dirinya yang seorang laki-laki. Namun tidak, Jaejoong memiliki penyakit asma yang sering kambuh. Membuat tubuhnya begitu lemah.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan sebuah toko sayur yang tutup. Perjalanannya sepanjang dua kilometer kini sia-sia. Satu-satunya penjual sayur terdekat dari rumahnya sepertinya memilih untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Jaejoong menghela napas, ia tidak mungkin pergi lebih jauh dari ini karena bisa saja asmanya kambuh.

'Nguuuung...'

Suara dengungan dari atas langit memaksa Jaejoong untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Melalui indera penglihatnya ia bisa melihat pesawat besar milik Korsel melintas di atasnya. Pesawat itu terbang cukup rendah, mengakibatkan benda-benda kecil terbang di sekitarnya. Termasuk rambut halus Jaejoong yang sangat disukai Yunho itu.

Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya. Mau tak mau terpaksa ia kembali melangkah pulang. Samar-samar bau asap mampir ke indera penciumannya. Terkadang Jaejoong tidak percaya bahwa kini negaranya tengah berperang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia merasakan dekapan hangat Yunho. Namun kini semuanya berubah. Peperangan ini membuatnya merasa bahwa kematian tengah mengintainya. Entah kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

'Drrrt... drrrt'

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan seketika senyumnya mengembang melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Yeobosseyo_ Yunho-_ah_?"

"Joongie, _chagi_... kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Suara Yunho terlihat sangat jelas mengkhawatirkannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merindukan suara Yunho, benar-benar merindukan suaminya itu. Perlahan matanya terasa panas, nafasnya terasa bergetar. "Joongie? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Y-Yunho..." Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada parau dalam ucapannya. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia tidak sanggup menahan semua ini. Ia ingin Yunho segera pulang, ingin Yunho segera bersamanya. Ingin negara ini kembali damai seperti dulu. Ia ingin kehidupan normalnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia ingin Seohyun mampir ke rumahnya lalu memeluk lengannya dan berkata, 'Kalau Joongie _oppa_ punya _baby_, boleh aku jadi _noona_-nya?'. Ia ingin mengobrol santai dengan Taeyeon. Ia ingin bermain dengan Taemin dan Minho, dua pemuda yang merupakan junior Yunho di tempatnya bekerja. Namun kini Minho dan Taemin tengah berada di medan perang, Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah keduanya masih hidup atau sudah meninggal.

"Joongie..." Suara lembut Yunho membuyarkan lamunannya, "Joongie, _gwaenchanayo_?"

"P-pulanglah Yunnie..." air mata Jaejoong mulai mengalir. Ia tidak tahan terus-terusan hidup dengan suasana seperti ini, "Aku ingin kau pulang..."

"_Mianhaeyo_..." Satu kata dari Yunho terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Lututnya terasa melemas dan tanpa sadar ia terduduk di jalanan yang sepi itu. Jaejoong terus menangis. Ia tahu pasti kalau suara tangisannya membuat Yunho khawatir, namun ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan lagi kepalanya ketika sebuah pesawat melintasi langit di atasnya. Ia hanya bisa memandang benda itu dengan matanya yang basah. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

.

.

.

'DUARR!'

'DUARR!'

Jaejoong sontak terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara keras yang begitu mengejutkannya. Pemuda itu mulai gemetar ketakutan. Selama ini ia mulai membiasakan diri dengan bunyi ledakan-ledakan bom, namun baru kali ini ia mendengar yang suaranya begitu keras.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dari kasurnya dan beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya. Bau asap yang menyesakkan sontak memenuhi kamarnya begitu ia membuka pintu balkon. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya yang perih karena asap, tangannya ia tempelkan kuat-kuat pada mulutnya. Pemuda cantik itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan asap yang begitu tebal.

Sontak ia terkesiap ketika akhirnya matanya bisa membuka lebih lebar. Pemandangan mengerikan terhampar tepat di hadapannya. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas sejumlah rumah di hadapannya kini menyala terbakar api. Sesekali ledakan-ledakan terlihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Terlihat pula beberapa pesawat milik musuh melayang di atasnya.

'DUARR!'

Sekali lagi suara ledakan yang begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong. Saking dekatnya hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan sejumlah batu kecil dan pasir terlempar ke arahnya. Pemuda itu merunduk seraya memeluk bahunya. Kembali ia menangis. Rasa takut kini menguasai sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu pasti kalau malam ini ia akan mati.

"Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok Yunho menghampirinya. "Yunho, Yunho, Yunho..." Jaejoong merapalkan nama suaminya sambil memeluk erat tubuh pria yang dikasihinya itu. Yunho balas memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, ia bisa merasakan betapa gemetarannya tubuh kurus dalam pelukannya ini. Sebersit rasa menyesal memenuhi dadanya karena beberapa hari ini meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

"Joongie, kita harus segera pergi dari sini," gumam Yunho seraya menangkupkan kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seoul tidak aman lagi, musuh mulai menyerang kota ini. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Secepat kilat Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kondisi di luar rumah. Ia memang belum pernah melihat neraka, tapi Jaejoong berpikir bahwa seperti inilah neraka. Tepat seperti apa yang berada di hadapannya kini. Api, api dan api sejauh mata memandang, bahkan bagian atap rumah Taeyeon sudah terbakar. Asap hitam yang tebal membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Berkali-kali terdengar suara keras ledakan di antara suara raungan manusia.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus apa, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Ia hanya membiarkan Yunho menarik tangannya, membawanya entah kemana. Berkali-kali Jaejoong bergidik ngeri ketika matanya bertemu dengan mayat-mayat manusia yang terpanggang.

"_Ummaaa_!" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun di halaman sebuah rumah menangis meraung-raung di samping jasad ibunya. Jaejoong ingin menghampiri gadis kecil itu, namun niatnya sirna ketika suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Membuat beberapa batu segenggaman tangan menghempas kepalanya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata ia melihat posisi gadis kecil itu digantikan dengan beton berukuran besar. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah tangan mungil berlumuran darah terjulur dari bawah beton besar itu.

Seketika lututnya lemas, tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja di tanah. Pikirannya benar-benar _blank_. "Joongie!" Dengan cekatan Yunho langsung menggendong tubuh Jaejoong yang lemas. Ia tahu pasti kalau 'istri'nya ini pastilah trauma dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong sambil kakinya terus berlari menuju tempat tujuannya. Langkah itu berhenti terayun ketika ia sampai di depan laboratoriumnya yang kini lengang. Ya, laboratorium itu memang dikosongkan beberapa menit lalu. Yunho masih ingat ketika beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan teman-temannya mendapat kabar bahwa pusat kota Seoul kini menjadi sasaran serangan musuh. Saat itu atasannya menyuruh mereka segera menyelamatkan diri dengan menjauhi kota Seoul, namun Yunho lebih memilih untuk mendatangi Jaejoong. Lagipula ada satu alat disini yang ia yakini bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Ya, hanya Jaejoong.

"Yunho, tempat apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho menuntunnya memasuki laboratorium itu dan menuruni sebuah tangga yang gelap. Suara ledakan sesekali terdengar membuat lantai berguncang dan serpihan pasir yang jatuh dari bagian atas. Tak lama keduanya sampai pada ruang bawah tanah laboratorium. Jaejoong menarik sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat sebuah benda seperti lemari besi terletak pada ujung ruangan itu.

Yunho sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan ratusan tombol pada sebuah dinding, "Itu adalah mesin waktu, Jae," jelas Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong.

"Mesin waktu?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Mesin waktu ini akan membawamu ke masa depan. Kau akan terhindar dari perang ini," lanjut Yunho.

"Membawaku? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yunho mendekati benda berbentuk lemari itu dan menekan salah satu tombolnya. Seketika benda itu berdengung pelan dan pintu pada benda itu membuka seperti lift. "Mesin waktu ini hanya mampu menahan bobot satu orang."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, tangannya kemudian menyuntikkan cairan khusus ke lengan Jaejoong, "Cairan ini akan menghentikan pendarahan di kepalamu," gumam Yunho sambil melirik kepala Jaejoong yang terluka karena terkena batu tadi, "Dan cairan ini juga akan membantu ketahanan tubuhmu selama kau berada di dalam mesin waktu itu."

"Jangan mengacuhkan Yunho!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho menangkupkan kedua pipi Jaejoong, "Bagiku keselamatanmu lebih penting daripada nyawaku, Jae..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau tidak ikut!" seru Jaejoong. Matanya terasa memanas. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang di benaknya kalau ia akan berpisah dari Yunho.

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini dua kali lebih kuat. Menandakan bahwa musuh mulai mendekati tempat mereka ini. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, "Cepatlah!"

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak bersamamu!" raung Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas berat, tentu ia sendiri pun tidak sanggup berpisah dari Jaejoong. Tapi kalau Jaejoong sampai tewas dalam peperangan ini, seumur hidup Yunho tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. "Aku akan menyusul," gumam Yunho akhirnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri pun ragu apakah dia akan menyusul Jaejoong nantinya.

Jaejoong memandang kedua mata Yunho, dengan cepat ia mencium bibir suaminya itu, "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu..." bisik Jaejoong lirih, "Kau harus menyusulku, kau harus janji!"

Yunho tersenyum lirih, dengan lembut ia membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam mesin waktu itu. Sejujurnya kemungkinan Jaejoong sampai ke masa depan dengan benda ini hanya sekitar empat puluh persen, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kecil disana. Ia hanya memandang Yunho dalam diam ketika suaminya itu mengikatkan sabuk pengaman di pinggang rampingnya. "Kau harus berjanji menyusulku! Kalau tidak aku akan kembali ke tempat ini!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, sekali lagi tangannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menciumnya dalam. Baik-baik Yunho merasakan manisnya bibir pemuda cantik itu, karena ia tahu persis bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir. Yunho tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa menyusul Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan otomatis pintu mesin waktu itu menutup perlahan. Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang sosok Yunho, ia hanya diam dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Saranghae Yunnie..." bisik Jaejoong lirih. Mesin waktu itu mulai berdengung, beberapa lampu mulai hidup dan berkedip-kedip.

"SARANGHAE!" teriak Jaejoong sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya bisa menangis ketika melihat sosok Yunho yang membalas ucapannya sambil tersenyum.

Mesin waktu itu mulai berdengung lebih keras. Jaejoong merasakan pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Matanya terasa berat dan perutnya terasa mual. "Yunho... Yunho... Yunho..." lirihnya sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika matanya melihat tulisan berwarna hijau pada layar monitornya, '_Transfer Success_'. Yang menandakan bahwa alat ini mulai bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. "Kau akan selamat Joongie... aku mencintaimu," bisik Yunho lirih.

Kembali lantai tempatnya berpijak berguncang keras. Beberapa batu berukuran bola golf mulai berjatuhan dari atap ruang bawah tanah itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, ditempelkannya telapak tangannya pada mesin waktu yang sudah berhenti berdengung itu, menandakan kalau Jaejoong kini sudah sampai di suatu waktu.

"_Saranghae _Joongie..." Satu persatu bulir-bulir bening menuruni pipi pria tampan itu, dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap mesinnya seolah ia sedang mengusap-usap wajah istrinya, "_See you again, Honey_..."

'DRAKKK!'

Suara ledakan lagi. Kali ini menyebabkan beberapa beton dari atap ruangan itu berjatuhan. Salah satu beton berukuran super besar terjatuh, sukses menimpa sebuah mesin waktu serta seseorang yang berada didekat benda itu. Dan perlahan laboratorium kebanggaan kota Seoul itu runtuh dan hancur.

**==end==**

**a/n :: **Yak~ sesuai dengan judulnya... See you again~... saia memutuskan untuk hiatus hingga masalah ini selesai. Karena sejujurnya saia merasa tertekan dengan masalah ini. Tapi saia akan kembali jika masalah RPF ini selesai, silahkan katai saia pengecut. Tapi seperti yang saia katakan di atas, saia merasa sangat TERTEKAN.

Bayangkan, saat ini di depan anda ada makanan kesukaan anda. Terhidang di depan anda tanpa penghalang apapun. Lengkap dengan sendok, minum dan hidangan penutupnya. Anda hanya tinggal makan. Anda meraih sendok anda dan ingin mulai memakan, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk tangan anda dan berkata, "Jangan makan!". Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya. Tertekan 'kan?

**Untuk chingudeul yang selama ini membaca bahkan sampai meng-fave fanfict saia, saia ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Saia cinta kalian dan saia mau minta maaf jika saia ada untuk dukungan dan penghargaan yang kalian berikan selama ini. SARANGHAEEEE~~~ *peluk chingudeul satu-satu*. **

Dan untuk para **PERUSUH** *ada yang keberatan saia sebut seperti itu?*. saia ingin mengucapkan **SELAMAT** pada anda. Kenapa? Karena anda berhasil **mendepak** saia dan beberapa teman saia dari sini. Saia tahu anda bermaksud baik dengan mengingatkan, tapi tolong jangan memojokkan kami para author Screenplay. Terutama dengan fanfict perwayangan dimana kami dikatai tidak tahu malu. Kalian juga author 'kan? **Sebagai sesama author coba bayangkan seandainya kalian berada di pihak kami**. Saia tidak main-main dengan kata-kata saia di atas. Saia **BENAR-BENAR** ingin kalian membayangkan seandainya kalian berada di posisi kami.

"Aku akan pindah karena aku memang salah."

Apa anda akan bilang begitu? Kalau iya, maka saia katakan anda adalah orang yang **MUNAFIK!**

Saia mau tanya, **apa tujuan anda hingga begitu gencar menyuruh kami pergi dari fandom Screenplay?** Karena anda patuh peraturan? Oh, oke... anda sweety sekali tetapi menyebalkan juga... Lalu **kenapa anda baru mengingatkan** **kami sekarang**? Kenapa tidak sejak fandom ini masih sepi? KENAPAAAA? WHY? WAEYOOOOO? Jawab! Wahai kalian para sesepuh website ini!

Huft, saia capek nih... saia yakin kalian nggak bakal ngerti. Kenapa? Karena kalian nggak merasakannya.

Ne... mungkin slogan ini milik DBSK/TVXQ, tapi saia rasa cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi warga Screenplay saat ini.

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**

Review dan flame dipersilahkan.

Haaahh~ saia jadi nangis deh... kalian nyebelin~


End file.
